warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Finisher
Finisher attacks are special melee attacks that have a custom animation and deal a very high amount of damage. For the available types of finishers see below. *Weapon's level can affect finisher's damage *All weapon types have individual finisher animations. Heavier weapons tend to perform this action slower than lighter weapons. *Players performing finishers are invulnerable for the duration of the animation. *Additionally, Finisher attack damage is dependent on the type of melee weapon used and can be increased by as well as several Ability Augments (e.g. 's ). *( ) , , , and the weapon type influence the animation speed of the finisher. This caps at a 33% faster animation with +50% attack speed. and the weapon's base attack speed do not affect animation speed. *Damage multipliers from finishers factor total weapon damage, equipped mods (including critical chance and critical multiplier mods) will also affect a finisher's final damage. *On some enemies it isn't possible to use a finisher, these include Rollers, Ospreys, Cameras and Turrets. *Examples of finisher moves can be found in the gallery page. Ground Finisher Execute knocked-down enemies. This attack is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, aiming your crosshair at the target and pressing the melee attack button. This will not work on most bosses. This attack often will initiate even when not looking down at an enemy, but when contacting an enemy who has been knocked down. *Ground Finishers do not inflict Damage, but rather retain their damage spread as normal. As a result they are not considered Finisher attacks for most in-game challanges such as Riven mods and Nightwave daily challenges. *Ground Finishers deal a multiple of the weapon's damage. Different weapon types gain different damage multipliers: #0048c2|Expand}} Stealth Attack As long as an enemy is unaware of the Tenno presence, a stealth attack may be executed on them. To perform a stealth attack, the player must approach an enemy from behind and activate the stealth attack prompt. *Often called "Stealth Finisher" to differentiate from normal attacks with the stealth damage bonus. *Stealth Attacks have their damage fully converted to Damage. : Melee Weapon Damage Damage Multipliers （1+ Stealth Damage Bonus）}} *Stealth Finisher Damage can also be crit: : Melee Weapon Damage Damage Multipliers （1+ Stealth Damage Bonus + Critical Multiplier）}} *Stealth Finisher crit can trigger . *Damage value pop-ups always appear yellow, identical to critical hit damage values (even if the stealth attack did not crit). *Special enemies, such as Targets and Wardens, receive extra damage from stealth attacks. *Few Bosses, such as The Sergeant, can be stealth attacked. *Stealth Attacks deal a multiple of the weapon's damage. Damage multipliers for each weapon type are as follows: #0048c2|Expand}} **'3.2x' for Daggers. **'6.0x' for Dual Daggers, Polearms, Sparring, and Staves. **'6.2x' for Warfans. **'8.0x' for all other weapon types. **'16.0x' for Scythes. **'24.0x' for Hammers and Rapiers. **Damage may be dealt over multiple hits, this is the combined damage of the finisher. Front/Back Finisher Through certain abilities and attacks even alerted enemies can be made vulnerable to finisher attacks. Without a prompt the player can perform a finisher on the enemy, if close enough. *Enemies in this stunned, vulnerable state also take increased damage through the stealth damage bonus. **However they do not grant the affinity bonus of normal stealth kills, if they were alerted beforehand. **If they were unalerted when being affected by these effects, they will stay that way for the duration of the stun or blind even when attacked. *Damage conversion to Damage applies just as for Stealth Finishers. *Even if the enemy remains in a stunned or blinded state, a finisher can only be executed once per enemy until they are made vulnerable again. ** 's can attack the enemy multiple times during the duration. **Stealth Finisher on Nox can also be multiple times. *While most melee weapons by themselves cannot open enemies to finishers, all single dagger weapons can after performing a heavy attack. *Rear finishers use the same animations as Stealth finishers, but when performed from the front a different animation will be used. *The Finisher damage calculation formula is the same as Stealth Finisher. *Some weapons have different damage multipliers for their Front-Finishers compared their Back-Finishers, with back finishers using weapon multipliers from the Stealth Attack section above. Multipliers for Front Finishers are as follows: #0048c2|Expand}} Multiplier Comparison Mercies }} Mercies are special finishers that can be performed using the Parazon on weakened enemies marked by a red Parazon symbol. Players can gain a buff upon performing mercies based on mods equipped on their Parazon. *Mercies is the use of the Parazon to attack, with independent animation effects, so whether you are equipped with melee weapons can be Mercies. *Mercies and Finishers are the same as Damage, and unlike executions based on melee weapon damage. The damage of Mercies consists of two parts of damage: ** Enemy residual health + 1}} (The last attack caused 1 True damage) **The sign of Mercies has a time of 10 seconds, and then automatically disappears after 10 seconds. The mark will flash when it disappears. **Mercies won't trigger twice on the same unit. . Methods to Open Enemies to Front- / Back-Finishers: Abilities - Equinox= - Excalibur= - Radial Howl = - Exalted Blade = }} - Gara= Passive: Glint *Standing in bright light, Gara has a chance to blind enemies within 12 meters for 10 seconds and expose them to Melee Finisher attacks. - Inaros= - Ivara= - Valkyr= - Wukong= - }} Mods FatalTeleport2.png|link=Fatal Teleport SavageSilence3.png|link=Savage Silence RadiantFinish4.png|link=Radiant Finish RetributionModU145.png|link=Retribution|Retribution's damage produces a stun, opening enemies to finishers. Weapons HeatDagger.png|link=Category:Dagger|Enemies are vulnerable upon being hit by a Heavy Attack with any Dagger weapon. EmbolistScythe.png|link=Caustacyst|Enemies are vulnerable upon touching the wave trail produced by 's Heavy Attack. SundialSwordAndBoard.png|link=Sigma & Octantis|Enemies are vulnerable upon being hit by a shield-throw from 's Air Attack. Zakti.png|link=Zakti|Enemies are vulnerable upon being hit by a dart's explosion. Tatsu.png|link=Tatsu|Enemies are vulnerable upon being hit by a projectile emitted from 's Slide Attack after at least one kill. Cobra & Crane.png|link=Cobra & Crane|When using Baruuk, enemies are vulnerable upon being hit by 's first attack. Focus School Void Dash Madurai Naramon 's . }} Vazarin Steel Meridian's Justice Effect JusticeBlades.png|link=Justice Blades|Justice Blades NeutralizingJusticeMod.png|link=Neutralizing Justice|Neutralizing Justice ScatteredJustice.png|link=Scattered Justice|Scattered Justice ShatteringJustice.png|link=Shattering Justice|Shattering Justice - Weapons= SyndicateSMHek.png|link=Vaykor Hek| SMMarelok.png|link=Vaykor Marelok| }} Increasing Finisher Damage CovertLethalityNew.png|link=Covert Lethality| (Daggers only) FatalTeleport2.png|link=Fatal Teleport| FinishingTouchModU145.png|link=Finishing Touch| RadiantFinish4.png|link=Radiant Finish| SavageSilence3.png|link=Savage Silence| SeismicWaveMod.png|link=Seismic Wave| Patch History *(Undocumented) Stealth and Front/Back finishers are now bound to interact key (PC default ). *(Undocumented) Stance changes also come with buffs to all finisher multipliers. Every weapon class has at least one buff to the finisher moves they can perform (ground, front, back, and stealth). *Improved finisher hit detection for multiple weapons. Reticles will now flash red when a finisher can be performed and with each hit for multistrike finisher moves. *Multistrike finisher moves will have their damage split amongst each hit instead of now being delivered all at the end. *Added stealth finishers for Machete, Polearm, Rapier, Staff, Sword, Sword & Shield, Tonfa, and Whip weapons when used against MOAs. *Adding kick and punch events to stealth finisher animations. *Enable ground hit on enemies who have ragdolled (as opposed to only working on enemies who are "knocked down"). *Added Dual Dagger stealth attack (was sharing dual sword stealth attack). }} es:Remate fr:Coup de Grâce Category:Mechanics Category:Melee 2.0